Bippity boppity boo Thor x Loki
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: fluff and puff. some sexy cuddling, but that's all. please leave a comment and enjoy!


It was a very boring afternoon for the god of thunder. He wasn't needed on earth; in fact, Stark said that he should take the day off. Except for the stars and stripes man, for some reason. Stark said he needed some time alone with him. When he said this, the stars and stripes man turned bright red and Agent Romanov and the bird man laughed very hard. He wondered why...

Sif and the warriors three were off on some sort of mission that Odin sent them on. He wasn't sent on it because stayed back. He wanted to spend the day with Loki, but he was off somewhere in the castle, nowhere to be found. Desperately wanting something to do, Thor got up from his bed and went to go look for Loki.

Thor's boots making plenty of noise. He unlaced them and threw them on his bed. He didn't wanna scare off Loki. He opened the door and began the search.

He searched everywhere, but so far, Loki was nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, (which surprised Thor. He thought Loki would be eating dozens and dozens of pudding cups). Not in his chambers, not in the throne room, nowhere.

Just when he was about to give up, he remembered. The library. He trudged down the stair case to look into the library.

Thor was never really one for libraries or books, but Loki always was. He browsed around the rows of books, looking for a certain green eyed lover. Nothing, so far. Then he found him. There was Loki, sitting on the ground between two shelves of books. He was looking down at a open book in his lap. A large smirk appeared on Thor's face.

"Hello, Loki." He walked closer to him.

"Oh, hello Thor." He looked up and then back at his book. Thor sat next to him, cross legged.

"Aren't you excited to see me, love?" Thor scooted closer to Loki, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I was reading." He said, not looking up from his book.

"But... But..." Thor pouted. Loki finally looked up.

"Thor-" Then he saw the look in Thor's eyes. His infamous puppy dog eyes. No matter what, they always worked. Always made Loki melt.

"Aw... Oh, damn your puppy eyes." Loki closed his book and set it on the floor. He snuggled in closer to Thor's chest and placed a little kiss on his jaw. Thor wrapped both his arms around Loki and tucked him in close.

"What did you need?" Loki asked.

"I was bored and I wanted to do something. With you."

"Oh, _that's_ romantic." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Loki please, do something with me!..." Thor whined.

"Along the lines of what exactly?"

"Ooh! I didn't think of that..." Thor snaked Loki's hips with his arms. He slid his hand up his shirt and began to play with his nipples.

"Ah, oh.. Mm, Thor... That's not what I meant, but,-"

"Well, what did you mean?" Thor said as he made a trail of kisses down his neck, and slipped his fingers down the front of his pants.

"Ahh, ah! Mm... I-I meant what k-kind of thing- oh gods, Thor that feels great."

"Mm... glad you like it."

"Huh... Thor, save it for tonight..." Loki smirked.

"Oh, alright. What else do you desire to do?" Thor gave him one last kiss on the neck and looked back up at him with a smile.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oooh! I have an idea! Show me a magic trick, Loki."

"What? Why?"

"I want to see your magic." Thor smiled even wider.

"*sigh* Okay, what type of trick?"

Thor shrugged.

"Hmm... Alright, I have an idea." Loki picked back up the book that sat beside him. He opened it up and scanned the page.

"T... t, t, t... where is the 't' section? T, t,- Ah! There it is. It's a spell that creates small lights. You'll like it." He smiled. He began the incantation.

"Tabularasa, tabularasa.

I need a light

And I need it now

So bring me the light of day.

Tabularasa, tabularasa.

Let there be light

Let it be shown

Let it guide me to my throne

Where there is color

And it is bright

Bright as the light

That shines throughout the day.

Tabularasa, tabularasa." Once the incantation was finished, a small group of little white lights appear. They floated and bobbed in the air.

"Wow... Loki that's amazing!" He was very excited.

"You want to see something else? Damira." Then the lights conjoined and formed a dove that flew around in the air around them.

"Loki, it's beautiful..."

"Thank you." He grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Desinte." The dove faded. Thor held him once again.

"Loki, that was magnificent. And so are you." Thor kissed him. Loki smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Thor."

"I love you too."


End file.
